


Prompts

by VVuser8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Kudos: 2





	1. HP prompts

  * Voldemort visiting Godric's hollow:



As the moon shone down on the tiny worn-down cottage of Agnes Street, shadows flitted past the windows, disappearing and reappearing like the sun behind the clouds. A figure, cloaked in black,  
appeared at the front of the doorway, a hand delving deep down into the deep folds, brushing past the soft cotton to grasp the slender metallic object. Eyes pricked and senses alert, it raised a  
smooth, immaculate hand.

  * Harry has an older sister who is there when their parents die



Dead.

The word echoed through her head as she slumped to the floor, head in hands, tears trickling past my cheek and falling. Her heart seemed to burn and crumble away into ashes. She wanted to  
crumble away too. There was no one left to stay on for, to stay alive for. Except for Harry of course. Her younger brother.

  * Ronald Bilius Weasley



Ronald Bilious Weasley had heard of the famous Harry Potter ever since he was a young boy. But he had never ever imagined that they would meet. Nor did he imagine that they would be in the  
same class at Hogwarts. And he definitely didn't even dream that they would become inseparable best friends.


	2. Short Prompts

  * Crazy Summer:



It's been a crazy summer. Yesterday, it was a total heatwave, so hot that some schools let kids have  
a day off because they couldn't concentrate.

  * Something is missing:



As the autumn sun shines gently down from the sky above, the trees dance in the gentle breeze. A  
shaft of light peers down at passers-by and squirrels chatter amiably to their companions. Birds twitter a  
gentle melody and dogs bark on their leads. Crispy leaves fall gently to the floor.  
Yet something is wrong. Something is missing.

  * Superdog:



"Go superman!!" yelled Henry Martins as a caped figure shot across the TV screen. He was  
cuddled up in his bedroom with Skipper, a large male Dalmation. The dog watched intently, then  
gave a deep growl as a villain gave a wicked smile.


	3. Medium Prompts

It was a dark, blustery night in a spring that was like winter and wind was rattling windows and the bones and teeth of everyone outside. Great, icy mountains of cloud glided like mist over the ground. The sky was as grey as a thunder cloud and grim with the menace of rain. The clouds had swollen and grown an ominous black, rushing at people with the crest of a killer wave, threatening to drown them in their stormy embrace. There were angry crimson lines like wounds in the sky. It was so piercing cold that even though people wrapped in the snuggest clothes in a house with high heating would at the least feel like they were a block of ice. The waves were chasing anyone or anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. And in such a screaming frenzy of rain, wind, thunder and lightning, a young girl was standing outside in only a nightgown, wind whipping hair around her face leaving deep red gashes. She was so cold that her skin had turned white. If all of this wasn't enough, she was in a forest. Cloaked in mist, the trees were like ghostly, prehistoric creatures. The forest was a thick jungle of  
tangled trees, gnarled branches, thorns and brambles. They tore at her arms and legs like barbed spiders on a trap. On Vi's legs lay some dry leaves and some thread, wool and cloth from her nightie. Burrowed in them was a tiny kitten, hidden deeply underneath Vi's skirt. Slowly, as the BFG's dreams whizzed around the world, as people around the country were nodding off while other places were just waking up as Vi slept. One of these places was Kaithady.

In the city of Kaithady, it was a warm, glorious spring day and the sun blazed from a vivid blue sky while wispy clouds floated across. Blazing carpets of flowers littered the ground, and the trees were bursting with the blossom symphony of songbirds. The morning lights stroked the hedges and glittered on the dew-soaked leaves, and millions of sparkles burst on to every little bit of water outside making them dance and shimmer. 2 children were sitting outside, cooling their feet in the lake.

* * *

There are hundreds of worlds which you don't know exist, hundreds of worlds which are told and written about but never considered as true by most people in the world of worlds. If you are one of the people who think that something is impossible if it hasn't been proved, something is impossible when there is no proof that is impossible and simply can't admit that they don't know, then this  
isn't a story for you. The clock stopped... 74 minutes past 18...it was time to get up. With a sigh, Vi sat up. Yawning, she clambered out of bed and undressed. The girl took a bath, dressed and ate breakfast. She was only halfway across the stairs to her bedroom after breakfast, when she stopped, the doorbell had rung. Vi Morgan was small and skinny for her age and had deep brown eyes, jet-black hair and light brown skin. And wherever she went strange things happened, and trouble had a habit of tagging behind her, ready to strike, though sometimes it wandered off after other unfortunate people. As she opened the door, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

I met her on a windy road.

  
The walls were streaked with rain and grime, the road deserted and the sky overcast and gloomy. My thin jacket was drawn around me, and I watched my hair move like ripples in a stream around  
my face.  


I felt something brush past me. I turned, craning my neck to see who it was. A girl, around my age, was hurrying down the slabs of pavement, a dark hoodie drawn tightly around her. I glimpsed a  
trail of tears on her face and blood on her hands. As my eyes fell on a box on the floor, I scribbled a note for her. Picking up the box, I placed the note inside. 

"Hello?"  


She turned, surprised. Her chocolate brown hair floated gently above her shoulders, and her sad eyes blinked momentarily. A tear lingered on her cheek beside a smear of blood.

"You've dropped something."  


She looked at my hand, at the round box with its marble-like surface engraved with flowers. Shock and relief flooded her eyes- she took it and held it to her chest.  


"Thank you," she said hoarsely. She lingered for a moment before turning away.

* * *

Do you think some things are impossible? If you think about each story you've heard, you'll have to figure that there is no stopping it being possible. Something unable to happen in our world: what  
about another dimension, another universe, kept secret from us for years. In fact, there is a way inside, hidden in the most unexpected of places.  


Heidi lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere with her grandmother, who was unlike any grandmother you'd ever met. She was one that looked younger than she was and spent most of her time outdoors in the luscious garden that was theirs. Her face was illuminated in pure joy. Because she didn't need looking after, Heidi always had time for herself. She enjoyed exploring the ruins  
and

* * *

Brother and sister. Together they watch the dawning sunset and the sky- a shimmering pale pink and purple, lit up by golden streaks of light, amber specks dotting the horizon. Owls hoot gently in the distance. As the sun disappears from view, the pair of them walk home, chatting and laughing as they exchange photos and memories. Gentle raindrops fall from the sky, splashing their faces  
and they run laughing, hand in hand, the best of friends. They slide to a halt, fear clouding their faces. A shadow looms over them, dark and menacing. They can feel the unmistakable presence of a gun. BANG! The sound of gunfire fills the air.

* * *

3017  
This book is dedicated to the people of the past 1000 years.  


Hi, I'm _____, and I'm 1008-years-old. You might expect an ancient lady with a walking stick and a broken back and a thousand wrinkles. But no, I don't have a single wrinkle. Broken back, walking stick? I don't have those. I remember, when I was a child, granny had those things. Now she's 1072, and she's left those old things behind. Mistake me for a 10-year-old, that's something you're sure to do. When I was teaching my great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter about the 21st century (you lot) and how you don't know what a commi is and how you didn't have time travellers, how people become dreadfully old. Then the door swung open, and my panicked looking great-grandson ran inside.

* * *

Vi turned the corner around the old factory, where puffs of old greying smoke were wafting through the chimneys. She looked around the small lawn next to it. It seemed different, strange, there was something wrong with it though she couldn't just put a toe at what it was. Her insides burned with curiosity. She lifted several branches and peered underneath them, and her eyes widened. There was, unmistakably, a hole, just enough for her to wriggle through and she would find out what was going on. Nothing was wrong with just having a look, surely. She wasn't going to get in trouble for looking. Only one wriggle through and one out. How hard could it be? 

The answer is very hard.

* * *

" Don't tell Rile and Sien, but they have a secret agents club, and I'm in it. Can we have one too?" I asked my best friend, Soira, in the bathroom. " Ask my mum if you can come to my house."  


" I promise I won't tell. Mum might not say yes so we'll have the club here too," she murmured.  


As we heard a sound, we quickly opened the door and saw it was only Sam the teacher's son. We were having lessons and Soira and I needed the toilet. She went, and I waited outside, and we ended up having a conversation that we needed to have. We tiptoed down the stairs and opened the door for our next singing lesson. We finished it soon and went home.

* * *

When she woke up, Felicity found herself in an unfamiliar place- certainly not the one where she had drifted off. There was something cold on her hands that for some reason made her want to wail like a wounded animal and run. Hesitantly, she looked down. Seeing that she was wearing handcuffs, she almost screamed. And where was Guggalugs? She peered around the room- not even a wisp of smoke could be seen. She imagined where Gugalugs was now- being tortured? Alone and scared in a separate cell? Dead?  
"No," she whispered to herself, "that can't be it. I would have felt something if Guggalugs was dead. The bondmark would hurt. It feels normal, as always. He's alive. He's probably just hiding very well." She looked hopefully around the room. There was no sign of Guggalugs anywhere. Even so, being the optimistic (and slightly annoying as Guggalugs often remarked) girl she was, she felt sure inside that


End file.
